There is a need in the chair industry for a structure that enables a person to sit for long periods without developing pressure sores or ailments that result from incorrect posture while the person is in a sitting position. Prevention of pressure sores is a major concern of hospitals, nursing homes, and other medical facilities that care for people with limited mobility either because of injury or infirmity.
Pressure sores are known to develop in individuals on their skin at the ischium, which is at the base of the buttocks. Limited mobility can place extended pressure on an area of their body where their body contacts the fabric of a supporting device, such as a chair.
There is a need for supporting devices that reduce the pressure on the area of the body where their body contacts the fabric of the supporting device when sitting or reclining in the supporting device.